zugerburg, chilton and bail
by lillyluwhothepassivequack
Summary: Rory left chilton to go to zugerburg shes back for senior year because she gets lonely once the LBD group go to yale. she remeets chiltonites and has to get a ride from Tristan to bail out the three musketers. trory. please read, lovelil.
1. zugerburg, chilton and bail

Aloha beautiful people! This is a new one for me. A little random but Rory went to Chilton from the beginning of high school however she left for a few years. Went to Zugerburg and ran into the LDB group. However, when they went to Yale she got lonely so came back to Chilton for senior year. What happens when Rory gets called for bail but doesn't have her car? Trory.

i don't own anything - im a carer until i decide to go to uni - its not the kind of job you do if you own a show.

Thanks for reading and thanks to my new beta Ashley. Tell me what you think. Lovelil.

Rory was seated with the "popular" kids in the cafeteria within the hellish halls of Chilton when she began to feel vibrations against her thigh. She sighed and shifted in her seat a little as an attempt to forget that her phone was in fact ringing. It didn't help any. She sighed and checked that no one with authority was watching before she pulled it out of her pocket "what?"

"That's not very nice Ace."

"Yes well neither is you disturbing my coffee time Hutzburger."

She noticed eyes begin to draw in at the name but brushed it off.

"Anyways why are you ringing?"

"Well we found out you busted out of boarding school."

"The term busted out is fairly loose but yes – no more Zugerburg for me. I told you this though – last time you rang – where you seriously that pissed you didn't realize God your worse than Finn on a Saturday."

"Ace I don't have time for this. So maybe-"

"You need bail? I can't do this Logan – I'm in school and I don't have a car back yet."

"Well….who are you sitting by?"

"Ring Steph."

"She's with that prick she decided to date in Hawaii – now who are you sitting by? Throw a bit of your grace their way – maybe my name and we'll be good."

"Is it all three of you?"

"When is one of us imprisoned without the others?"

She sighed "and there's no one else?"

"No one else."

"You swear?"

"To the porcelain Gods Ace. So please – even if you decide to be a goody goody and stay at school the whole day."

She caved "what station?"

"The one near Yale."

"How much?"

"The usual."

"Tell the other two that I'm not impressed." She sighed "I'm staying at school though."

And with that she hung up. The table was looking at her oddly. She smiled slightly to all the faces she'd only been reunited with a month or so before hand putting a fry in her mouth and asking "any one own an SUV?"

She sighed as she looked over to him. It had to be him. He had to offer. Yes it was an SUV and he reminded her a lot of Logan but really did it have to be him? She sighed and rested her head against the seat of his beamer. They had to go home and change cars before they could drive to get the others. She slid into the SUV and changed the radio station as he brushed his father off with "I'll be back later I'm going to see some friends."

He looked at her as he pulled out of the parking lot "so where are we going?"

"To pick the boys up."

"Yeah but…where exactly?"

"The holding by Yale."

"Ok seriously – your going to need to give me a little more maybe an address? I don't make a habit of visiting random jails outside of Hartford." He said it jokingly – like he'd never been inside any jail. She looked him over again – he probably hadn't stepped inside a jail – and if he had he definitely hadn't gone behind bars. "I know where were going – we don't need the address – if I can drive it at 2 in the morning in my pajamas and a coat I can get there with coffee in my system. For now just pretend your going to Yale – you can do that right? Every prep kid knows the way to the nearest ivy league." He went to argue but he did know the way to Yale, along with Harvard, Princeton and Brown. And when he'd gone to speak after that she'd already turned the radio up for a song he didn't know and put her feet up on the dash and started eating skittles shed retrieved from her bag. When they were halfway there she sighed and turned down the music "I hate that song" she mumbled as explanation. He simply nodded keeping silent for a while before asking "so is it common for you to bail out the great Logan Hutzburger?"

"Sure – when ever I'm free ….or at least free-able and there in…so really whenever in free-able."

Time passed and only small conversation was made. They reached Yale's local station and Rory walked past the girl at a desk and straight to the guard at the holding cells "here for bail." Digging through her bag she continued "Hutzburger, Morgan and McCrea." She looked at up at he curious guard as she began putting things on the table in front of him "My ID, the money, a pen. The papers?"

"Um. You're over 18 right? Cause you can't do this unless-"

"I'm 18, they stay with me the next 12 hours – done this before unfortunately." she paused "I'm taking it the Nixon masks are theirs?"

The guards smiled "yeah – did you want their bags or should give them there belongings?"

"I'll take them."

After shed sighed and taken back her ID the guard had disappeared to release them and Rory began to dig through the bags "oh good lord." She mumbled before the three re-arrived "KITTEN!"

"Finn! – why would you need any of this stuff?"

Logan smirked and kissed her cheek "well Ace-"

"Actually I take it back – I don't want to know. Get in the car."

Colin threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked out "so who's the guy?"

"Tristan Dugrey – the king of Chilton."

"ET?"

"The one and only."

"Huh. The things you get up to without us."

"Hmm yes – I'm bailing you out with Nixon masks, rubbers and God knows what else but you think I'm the naughty one when left alone."

Finn lent in "oh – do tell me more about the naughty things love."

Rory raised an eyebrow "Is that terribly appropriate Finn?"

"Oh right you are - sorry sweet heart – don't tell me." He leant in and growled "show me."

Rory giggled and swatted him away "not in public Finny."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and bit back the comments as they loaded in the car.

As they begun to drive Colin questioned "hang on – why are we turning the wrong way?"

Rory rolled her eyes "were not turning the wrong way – we're going home so we don't bother Tristan any more."

"Kitten, I'm sure were not bothering him…well I'm sure your not bothering him anyway. And as that is the case I demand we turn this car around."

Rory sighed "get Frank to pick you boys up in the morning or something Finn – its not happening."

"This young man just drove 22.5 miles. I think he needs a drink."

"Not every one needs a drink every second Finn." The boys chuckled before Logan commented "oh come on Ace – maybe it won't be that bad. It's a Friday night – the Gilmore's are out of town so it won't bother any plans you have. Crash with us – or in Steph's room – completely empty since the last room mate left."

Rory chuckled "who slept with her?"

All the boys were silent for a moment.

She turned in her seat and looked them in the eye. "So it was Logan then huh?"

She turned back chuckling slightly "have to break their hearts huh Logan?"

"Look kitten – come stay with us. It's poker night."

She sighed "well get Tristan to drop us off I'll pick up my car and then well then well consider it."

After another few minutes of the same conversation they had turned around and headed to Yale campus. Rory looked back at Tristan "you really don't have to stay if you don't want. I mean it was enough that you came all this way for us."

Tristan raised an eyebrow "have a problem with me staying mare?'

"Doesn't really bother me – but the place will be full of people you don't know and you'll be staying in an unrecognizable room so I thought it might bother you a little?"

Tristan shrugged "isn't it an unknown room to you as well?"

Rory shrugged "it's their room. And I'm so used to being in their space at home or Zugerburg that it makes it comfortable for me."

"So…Zugerberg? In Switzerland?"

"Yeah."

"Is that were you were up till a few months back?"

She nodded "to begin with I felt lonely there – but then I got settled with this lot. Which was fine until they left for Yale…making me a loner again so I thought I might come back for the rest of senior year. What about you? What happened to military school?"

"A Dugrey can't graduate from military school – it screams reformation and delinquency."

Rory laughed slightly as they pulled up "but you are a delinquent."

"Hmm. But daddy can't have me known as one to society anymore than necessary."

Rory nodded in understanding and got out of the car as Finn threw her over a shoulder and danced towards their dorm. From her place on his shoulder, out front of a dorm room a few moments later Rory looked at Tristan and giggled slightly before commenting "I hope you're ready for this."

As Finn swung her through the newly opened door he announced "ladies, gents, beloved redheads we have guests. The Bonnie to our collective Clyde, or beloved, no – honored, no – hell even worshiped is a bloody understatement – the one the only Miss Gilmore!" as he finished he made a roaring crowd noise before adding "and her driver a Mr. Dugrey!"

Rory looked at Tristan as she still hung off of Finn's shoulder "I love that I'm a God and you're only my driver. That has to do something to your ego right?"

Tristan shook his head "Finn's only blinded by the fact that he wants to get down your pants. If that weren't the case he'd realize my god like nature. I mean look at me! I'm an Adonis if there ever was one."

Rory's disbelieving laugh turned into a squeal as Finn swung around to face Tristan "he is right kitten – he is rather hot." He paused with a raised eyebrow "but onto the drinks!" he announced before spinning and making her squeal again.

Logan turned to Tristan "and we all know he wants to get back down her pants." He commented before making his way over to the poker table. Before Colin followed he added "oh because Logan's so much better."

Tristan had a small smirk playing on his lips as Rory slipped off of Finn's shoulder and took the bottles out of his hands before he lent in to grab a few more. He then swung an arm around her shoulder and they walked over to the poker table. She paused as they began to pull up seats "well Tristan are you going to stand there and spectate or are you going to come sit down and have a drink? Maybe win some money off of Robert." She added smirking as he protested.

Thanks for reading please reply. Please?


	2. winnings and psychotic wake ups

Hey – sorry this took so long – I sent t to my beta and never got it back then I disappeared for a few days and forgot to take my computer. But here it is – my second chapter. I've set myself a dead line – everything updated in a week! I've just been working abit to much lately to fulfill it – but I promise – that's the rule – if I break it you can all come after me with fire and pitchforks via reviews I promise! Thanks for reading love lil.

Oh and my reviewers? I LOVE YOU ALL. Please keep it up because every time a review is sent and angel gets its wings!

2 winnings

zugerburg, Chilton and bail.

Time passed and people filtered out of the apartment and somewhere around one or two in the morning Rory smiled up at Colin as he put a new drink in front of her along with the ice cream shed asked if they had a few minutes before hand as she put more poker chips on the table. A blonde who was Roberts unsuccessful good luck charm for the night looked repulsed over her chick drink "are you really gunna eat that."

Rory lifted an eyebrow and the spoon paused as the boys around her chuckled. "yeah – yeah I am."

"straight from the tub? More than a spoonful?"

Unlike the boys Rory restrained her laughter "most probably the whole tub. Why?"

"And your drinking beer?"

Rory nodded before the blonde replied "do you know how many calories that is?"

Rory chuckled slightly "it hasn't really crossed my mind no."

The girl still seemed repulsed as Rory had another mouthful and Logan spoke up "ok people. Round up and bets down I got to win some money back from Rory."

Rory smiled slightly and glanced at her cards again as Colin sighed and folded. She was fiddling with her chips in the hand not holding a spoon. She put down a few more and Logan sighed "your raising again?"

She shrugged "what can I say? new fashion collections are out and if the night keeps going the way it is well…I wont have to work out what Choos I want cause you boys will be paying for them all!"

Logan sighed and folded and Robert slammed a few more chips onto the table "I call." He announced defiantly, sure he was about to win money back. However his determination and good luck charm both proved empty as Rory pulled the chips off the center of the table. After a few more rounds going the same way Robert got annoyed and pulled out of the game before disappearing with the blonde and leaving Rory with the four boys. Logan went to deal her back in but Rory declined "its just not the same stealing money from you boys as it is from Robert. I'm going to pull out with my pretty shoes, a red bag I've been eyeing off and maybe a few records to see if you have any sugar daddies."

Logan and Colin's wallets notably sighed in relief as she wandered over to their kitchenette. She returned after awhile with a bag of sugar daddies and another round of drinks. After her sugar kick set in she began to grow restless of watching the boys lose money to each other so slid closer to Tristan. He was in the middle of contemplating his next move as Rory looked down at his piles of chips and then at his hand before pulling a few smile of his chips towards her "Rory what are you doing?"

"being your assistant of sorts. Don't worry if I make a wrong move I'll find something else to entertain myself with."

Tristan smirked "I've got a few suggestions." He commented with a raised eyebrow and allowed her to throw a few chips into the pile after a quick glance at the other three boys.

After a the second round of Rory winning on Tristan's behalf the boys kicked Rory away from the table. Sighing she disappeared into one of the rooms and returned with a few cosmetic bottles and some CD's.

After she changed the music, she sat herself down on their couch and kicked off her shoes before removing the nail polish on her toes.

Tristan glancing occasionally in her direction to watch her paint her nails "she's here enough to have cosmetics around?"

Logan chuckled "she's around so frequently that I'm not sure what we keep in our bathroom cupboards, however, the nail polish isn't hers."

To answer the unasked question Finn moved the hand holding a beer bottle so that the painted nails were more obvious and Tristan nodded mutely for lack of a better response. The night wore on and the boys had ventured from the poker table to the couch to watch something with Rory. Halfway through the movie Rory had sighed and pushed herself off the couch. Grabbing a bottle of water she began to walk back to the boys and made her way down the set of them with a kiss on the cheek and a hug, in doing this she dodged Logan's hand and pointed out he'd had to much to drink, she began to bend again for Tristan but paused hesitantly for a second before bending down to hug him. however, due to the swaying and hesitating before the bend and the sleepiness she lent a little to far and fell somewhat ungracefully into him. she laughed somewhat nervously and Tristan slid her properly into his lap before she fell completely face first. She smiled and straightened her top "thanks."

"had a bit to much to drink I see mare?"

"oh I don't get drunk."

He chuckled slightly "no of course not."

She frowned "no really. I don't."

Logan turned his gaze from the TV to them "she's not drunk. She's right. She can drink more than Finn unless upset – then she drinks like a 15 year old girl."

Rory chuckled "sad that he knows how much a 15 year old can drink huh? The torment you caused even back then to poor females across the globe" Rory mumbled before becoming serious and turning to Tristan "thanks."

"hey – if I hadn't caught you, you could have poked an eye out – mine to be exact."

She chuckled "well yes. But also? Thanks for letting me spend some time here. I know its got to be weird for you. I've barely spoken to you since I got back, we weren't exactly friendly before I left and you let a group of people you don't know make you spend night in a smelly dorm room as a thanks for bailing us out slash lets spend time with Rory."

He smirked slightly "well maybe we should be friendlier."

"I'm ignoring the innuendo in that statement, kissing you good night," she lent in and gave him a peck on the cheek before continuing "standing up" she slid off his lap "and disappearing until brunch tomorrow. Night boys. thanks Tris. See you in bed Finny."

"be in soon kitten." Finn commented before returning to an argument with Colin. Tristan had a million thoughts running through his head already, but her walking into Finn's room made them double however before he could begin to process them her head ducked back out from the room as she said "oh and don't make him have the couch. Give him a room guys." And with that she was gone again. A half hour after Rory disappeared the movie was over and the boys seemed to silently decide that at 4 in the morning it was a good a time as any to go to bed. They all stood and while Logan and Colin were glancing between each other and Tristan mentally debating who's bed to give up Finn waved a good night and wandered towards his bed room, announcing "oh kitten! Its time for hot passionate debauchery."

As he opened the door. From where she lay she waved him off and Tristan could here Rory mumble something along the lines of "I don't have to be awake for that do i?"

And Finn chuckle before returning "its not really some thing you could sleep through my love."

Sheets shuffled as Rory rolled over and he closed the door as she replied "Finn its not really anyone on campus could sleep through."

After that Tristan couldn't define words in the murmur of soft voices slipped under the door.

Tristan walked out of Colin's room (as he had lost) to find Logan drinking coffee and Colin going through the fridge he slumped next to Logan and the three sat in a fairly comfortable silence as Colin cooked, Tristan flicked through the sports section of a paper that had been delivered earlier and Logan tried to wake up. Things stayed like that until a blonde burst through the door "where is she?"

"who?" Colin asked notably quieter than the blondes almost deafening volume before adding "why aren't you in Hawaii Steph?".

"Rory! I tried to ring her when I go off the plane and Lorelai said she was here. She's still here right?" she replied, ignoring or not hearing the second part of Colin's comment.

Steph took a breath and chuckled to herself before Colin could ask again, or any of them could talk at all for that matter "who am I kidding of course she's still here." She mumbled making her way over to Finn's room and swinging the door open. "Finn! Get up."

His reaction was to mumble something incoherently before burying himself deeper into the sheets and Rory.

"Finn! Get out! I need some girl time." She said determined and trying to tug him out of the bed.

Finn, though barely awake managed to come up with a response that included him wriggling his eyebrows "I'm good at girl time love, why don't you come join me and Rory under the covers."

"FINN!"

"can I at least watch?" he asked as she continued to pull his shoulder out of place.

A minute later he stumbled out slash was forced out of his room before the door slammed and Stephanie took his place, burying under the covers and into Rory's shoulder "he got all serious and I freaked and…I bro…well actually I'm not sure who did the breaking but were broken." They spoke for a few minutes about how Steph didn't really care about the relationship but was freaked that she ran from the commitment so quickly before the two lay there almost asleep in consideration.

Rory mumbled almost incoherent sympathies in her sleepy state before adding "I kicked the boys ass at poker last night – we'll go buy something pretty with my winning to help ease your pain when were awake."

Steph nodded with a small smile on her face before asking "who's the Logan look alike?"

Rory suppressed a yawn "when were awake." And Steph nodded as both the girls hid from the day burying into each other a little more and drifting off to sleep.

Finn appeared in the common room, under the boys confused watch as he rubbed his shoulder and mumbled about a lovely little insane asylum and Sass and Bide making straight jackets now.

Every time a review is sent and angel gets its wings!


	3. questions

OK GUYS IM BACK ON THE SCENE – FOR REAL THIS TIME. SO THE QUESTION IS DO I CONTINUE THIS?? DO I CONTINUE ANY OF THEM? DO I EDIT THEM, LEAVE THEM OR PULL THEM OFF TO NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN? MY PLAN IS FORTNIGHTLY UPDATES - ATLEAST FOR EVERYTHING AND TO GET A LOT OF NEW STUFF I'VE GOT FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD SINCE I GOT BACK OUT OF HOSPITAL (WHICH BY THE WAY IS WHY I HAVENT WRITTEN – I WAS IN FOR LIKE 6 MONTHS SO SORRY KITTENS – ALTHOUGH I DID LOVE GETTING HOME AND FINDING A BUNCH OF 'PLEASE CONTINUES') SO TELL ME SO FAR – HAVE YOU LOVED IT, HATED IT – IS THEIR ANYTHING THAT NEEDS CHANGING? ANYWHERE THIS SHOULD GO?


	4. from security to shakespeare

Rory neared the four boys, laid out on the benches half dead from boredom, and smiled slightly as she lay her bag onto Finn's stomach and sat side ways on Tristan's open lap. As Finn shifted through her bags Colin perked up alittle "wheres Steph?"

"Paying. She'll be out in a minute. Calm down she hasn't disappeared on you Colin."

He pretended he didn't hear the second half. "she's paying for herself? How's the girl going to manage?"

"hmm…sure she's paying for herself. Well go with that Colin."

"in fact she hasn't once asked me for my wallet in the last 4 hours."

"hmmm. Intresting"

Tristan watched Rory with close adoration, Logan watched a blonde, Finn continued to go through Rory's bag and Colin considered how much money he hadn't lost today.

That was until Rory pulled a black card out of her pocket "oh Logan I almost forgot thanks." She said as she Frisbee-ed the card into his lap.

"Ace!"

Colin then swore and went though his wallet. "shit." And he was up walking toward Stephanie who was collecting her bags from the store clerk mumbling under his breath.

Logan had started half heartedly asking Rory why she felt the need to steal even more of his money when Finn opened his mouth for the first time since Rory had sat down "well kitten. I see the red bag and I see half of the current release of Jimmy Choo's but if I knew you where buying these maybe I would have paid a little more interest." At that all attention was diverted as Rory moved from Tristan's lap to the bra that Finn was holding just out of her grasp. And continued to move out of her grasp as she tried to snatch and grab. After a few more attempts Rory was chasing Finn around the mall. Steph and Colin reappeared and sat comfortably arguing until Rory and Finn returned. Finn wearing Rory's new bra and a few smack marks holding hands with Rory and skipping slightly in front of the security guard, whose expression wasn't quite as fun filled. They paused in front of the group "time to go children. Were angering the locals." Rory announced as she, Finn and the security guard made their way towards the exit.

The day was quickly over, and it was just as quickly Monday. Rory appeared in the hallway still drinking coffee, and trying to fix her hair. She smiled tiredly up at Tristan once she reached him standing by her locker "coffee huh?"

"hmm, this one is for you…but you have one so…"

Her smile perked up a little "thanks." She said downing the last of the one she was holding and taking the one he was offering in one swift movement. "so abou-" she stopped mid sentence as a girl separated herself from the rest of the admiring Tristan and connected herself to his side. "so trissy, I was just heart broken that you broke our date on Saturday."

Rory raised an eyebrow "you were supposed to be on a date on Saturday?"

The girl ran a hand along Tristan's shoulder and ignored rory. "I was wondering if you wanted to reschedule? I had some very interesting plans for the two of us. I'd hate to think I've missed the opportunity to…show you."

"hmm. While that sounds great ill have to get back to you Kathy. I'm a little too tired at the moment to work out if I can slot you in."

a few more flirtations were passed before Tristan walked Rory to their next class she laughed ""slot her in?" sounds like someone's still a man whore."

"hey – i object to that."

"oh please – like your not proud that you've slept with every 'worthy' candidate of Chilton."

"True…But the word man whore sounds so…vulgar. Maybe I just haven't found the right girl yet. And I'm definitely not a man whore. I don't get paid; I don't consider anything a service or wear fishnets. If their were an example of prostitution it would be my charm and good looks being their payment – cause trust me quiet a few of these girls do look like Julia Roberts while away from society."

Rory chuckled slightly "looking for the fight woman? Have you ever thought that maybe if your looking for the right one you shouldn't be sleeping with so many girls that obviously are the wrong one?"

Tristan had a smile that reached his eyes, overshadowing the devilish glint as he went to respond but was cut short by the teacher slamming papers onto her desk "I don't know what you people think this class is here for – possibly to find out the hot goss in the latest edition of Jane. Possibly to catch up on your sleep." She paused to slam her hand down on the desk of a drowsy teen. "Whatever it is you think you can do while I stand and talk about Shakespeare will not be happening today. Because today we have a pop quiz." Rory straightened herself in her chair while Tristan rolled his eyes and sunk lower apparently now was not the time to have this conversation.

Dada. I know its not my best. Its is in fact nowhere near my best. But it's up! So that's hopefully a yay. Anyway my path was to make this a trory but I've have some people ask for it to be a pdld. Opinions? I already have a similar pdld playing out in my head so I'm not sure. Any other thoughts would also be helpful. Oh and I'm looking for a beta slash 'i-don't-like-this-its-carp-get-rid-of-it.' Reader. Oh and remember every time a reply is sent an fairy gets its wings. Thanks for reading and replying lovelil


	5. monday in the hallways of hell

Hey guys not the best and not the longest but I'm going through a semi writers block and I felt bad for not putting anything up. so here is some and the next for this and welcome to the sub party should be put up by the end of the week. Tell me what you think. Oh and im still looking for a beta? Anyone? Anyone? Thanks for reading love lil.

School finished and Rory found Tristan at her locker. Smiling she walked towards him slightly dragging her feet – partly because of the weight of her bag partly because of the work she had been required to do today. "so Mary I'm assuming that you still don't have a car?" he asked banging her locker open for her.

"That would be right. But gypsy said she'd be ready for me tonight if the part gets in if not I have to wait for tomorrow." Her voice echoed slightly through her locker.

"Well it would be an honor to give you a lift. Maybe get you another cup of coffee?"

She smiled and closed the locker "sounds good."

He took the books out of her hand and led her towards the exit. That's when she noticed a very familiar blonde standing by a main exit. She paused slightly before almost running as she questioned "Honour? Oh my god!" before hugging the blonde in question.

Tristan watched as she smiled and talked briefly barely letting the girl go before they both squealed again and jumped up and down before he made his way over.

They stopped gushing for a few minutes "so is this the new boyfriend? Mmm Miss Rory I see you can still do wonders."

Rory bit her lip slightly "umm no this is Tristan."

"oh…so…not the love interest?"

"love interest?"

"the one that went with you to Logan's?"

"oh…well he went with me to Logan's but his not really a love interest."

Honour raised an eyebrow "not what I've been told." She said before extending a hand. "I'm Honour Huntzburger. Logan's sister. I had to tell Rory my news before tea on Saturday night."

Rorys smile paused "oh right."

Honour had a face that was somewhere between terror and amusement "you forgot? Seriously? You managed to forget tea at the Huntzburgers? My dear girl did they give you a lobotomy when you came back? Try to make you fit in as the little good girl again?"

"well no…but…."

"but you still managed to forget diner? Diner with my family? The people who made to make their own children fell like they are staying at that hostel Tarantino made a film about? You forgot you had to spend hours in an enclosed area smiling at these people? My dear to tell me how?"

Rory smiled sadly "maybe I did have that lobotomy when I came back into the country."

Honour nodded slightly "right so you see why you have to be their right? You're the only non family member that's generally accepted at a family dinner. And if dads starts talking business with you and Logan and mum keeps hinting at the fact that she adores you and will let you in on any family business..mainly because dad adores you and its up to him not her but she likes to run things anyway - but there is no way you are marrying her son – the infamous heir then it may soften the blow when I tell them – plus they may be used to you being around but they still act alittle more society wise when your around so even if they do decide to disapprove it will be a few octaves lower than –"

"ok seriously Honour breathe. Ill be their. Your grandfather can grumble on about…whatever he knows about my mother and your mum can tell me what's wrong with my hair but that I have a darling bone structure while I stand between Logan and Mitchum as Logan gets told just how many other boring business people he has to meet to live up to your fathers expectations. I can even distract them if necessary – you know set something on fire, have a plane land on the table…I'll think of something."

Honour beamed and began breathing at a normal rate again "your great Rory – I'll make my brother buy you something really pretty to make up for it. Do you have enough jimmy choos?"

Rory smiled "went shopping with Steph over the weekend."

Honour smiled nodding "smart. Double team them, then they cant pay as much attention to just how much stuff you get till the credit bill comes. Well what about a Birkin? Do you need another one?"

Rory smiled "Honour really I don't need anything." She paused "however if you do feel the need to make him buy me a birkin I did see a rather nice one the other day. brown crocodile. Heaps pretty. It'd go really nicely with this canary necklace I want from tiffanys."

"he will get you both!" Honour announced in a voice that allowed no argument before turning to Tristan "so you're the expected boyfriend right?"

"expected boyfriend?"

"yeah…the one we expect to eventually save Rory from the meat market?"

Tristan turned to Rory with a raised eyebrow "meat market?"

Rory nodded "I'm sure I will have met every acceptable male that attends or has an acceptance letter from Harvard, Yale or Princeton, a mother in the DAR and has known my grandfather through some business transaction or another by the time I'm twenty one."

"huh."

"what your parents haven't done the same to you?"

he chuckled "oh no – my parents try. However I think their waiting for me to start ivy before they pull out the big guns and ultimatums."

"well…that's nice of them?"

"but Mary …I must say I never saw you as the society type?"

"just because mums not doesn't mean I get the pleasure of skipping any of these shindigs. mum spoke to grandma once or twice about the whole boys thing – grandma said that their was no way she expected to see me married off anytime soon however when the time comes their was no way a granddaughter of hers would be married to that tall fellow just because he was my only option."

After a few more minutes Rory, who still hadn't stepped away from Honour paused "so you have to go have engagement sex with josh or are you free?"

Tristan let out a small chuckle before Honour could answer which made Rory turn back to him "what?"

"Nothing its just…I still cant believe that you just spoke to someone about sex, using the word sex in a normal conversation and the modesty police didn't come bust you."

Rory rolled her eyes and turned back to Honour "so josh or free?"

"neither – we are going to go buy lots of wedding magazines then go to Lukes and set up camp until he kicks us out in one of his angry moods for taking up to many tables…unless the two of you..?" she corrected looking between Tristan and Rory.

Tristan took a slight step back and held up his hands "who am I to get in the way of such."

Rory smiled and squeezed his upper arm slightly "thanks. I'll see you tomorrow though right?"

"Right. Tomorrow."

Honour waved and said a good to meet you before she began to pull Rory towards her car. Rory paused a few steps away "oh and Tris?"

he raised an eyebrow as she gained his attention "you still owe me coffee."

He smirked "I'm holding you to that mare."

She nodded and with a slight wave was gone.

Remember that every time a review is sent an angel gets its wings! Love lil x


End file.
